This invention relates to devices for enabling the unskilled, the handicapped, and the untutored, to play string musical instruments of the kind having a fretted neck with a plurality of strings stretched over it. More particularily, the invention provides a chord-playing attachment for such instruments which enables the prior selection of chords to be played.